Pirates des caraïbes et la légende du Baroudeur
by Auwel
Summary: Lorsque Jack Sparrow décide d'aider une gamine à retrouver le bateau qu'on lui a volé, ça cache quelque chose, et ça, Gibbs en est certain ! Surtout quand notre bon capitaine est persuadé qu'en aidant cette jeune femme, son cher Pearl réapparaîtra...
1. Prologue

_Bonjouuuuuuur le monde :D Bienvenue dans la première fiction publiée dans ce site, Pirates des Caraïbes et la légende du Baroudeur !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, sacher que je me met en tout cas coeur et âme dans cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à m'en dire ce que vous en penser, que ce soit sur l'histoire (où, le début, pour l'instant, tout du moins), l'univers, ou les personnages ( Eillieen, bien construite ? Pas trop Mary-sue ? Je suis assez nule pour reconnaître les persos trop parfaits, alors, n'ayez pas peur de m'en faire part. Et Jack Sparrow, Joshuamee Gibbs & Cie, fidèles à eux même ? Jack est un personnage assez difficile à cerner, j'ai eu du mal à le retranscrire version texte. J'espère y être arrivée... ) !_

_Pour ce qui est de la progression de l'histoire, je l'avoue, je ne l'ai pas finis :S... Mais, j'ai tout le déroulement en tête, alors ça devrai aller vite. Ensuite, pour la publication, ça se fera en fonction du succès du prologue, et des premiers chapitres. Histoire de pas publier dans le vide x)..._

_Voila, bla-bla-auteurien terminé, passons au disclamé : Comme vous le savez, Pirate des Caraïbes, ainsi que tout les personnages & lieux que vous reconnaiterez, ça appartient à Disney ! Le reste, c'est à Bibi ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Pirates des Caraïbes Et la légende du Baroudeur**_** - Prologue **_

Sur la grande mer des Caraïbes, en plein après-midi; se trouvait un bateau. Un grand bateau au bois de couleur bordeaux & ocre, un véritable bâtiment pirate d'époque. Sur la coque, était écrit en lettres argentées "Le Baroudeur", et la figure de proue était tout bonnement une tête de mort. Seuls éléments pouvant porter à confusion, étaient les voiles, ainsi que le drapeau, où dessus n'y avait ni de tête de mort, ni drapeau noir, mais à la place, une fleur de lys de couleur noir, aux contours bordeaux. Ce bateau naviguait au gré du vent calme, sur une mer toute aussi calme, ce qui était un peu inhabituel pour cette grande mer à risque qu'était celle des Caraïbes. N'importe quel navigateur aurait pu prévoir qu'une tempête aurait surement lieu dans la journée, mais le petit équipage de ce grand Baroudeur avait d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment là...

« Père ! » S'écria une jeune voix féminine.

La propriétaire de la voix, une jeune femme de 20 ans à tout casser, dont les boucles blondes vénitiennes bougeaient, retombant sur les omoplates de cette jeune fille au même rythme que les pas décidés qu'elle abordaient avança sur le pont, vers l'homme qui sembla être son père, un vieil homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années aux yeux bleu mélancolique, au sourire bienveillant et aux cheveux blancs dégarnis. Son sourire s'élargit d'un bon centimètre lorsqu'il vit sa jeune fille avancer vers lui.

« Eillieen... Ce que tu peux ressembler à ta défunte mère, avec cet air contrarié...  
- Père ! S'indigna la blonde.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous êtes-vous disputés, toi et William ?  
- Père, s'il vous plait, cessez de feindre l'innocence ! Les mercenaires arrivent, il faut absolument prendre le cap vers tribord, pour suivre notre route, ou ils nous retrouverons ! Vous qui vous entêtez à vouloir fuir, faites-le au moins correctement !  
- Je le sais bien, mon enfant. J'en suis bien conscient. Ces mécréants. Ce stupide Baron. Eillie, fit son père en caressant la joue de sa fille. Je reconnais bien là l'esprit chevaleresque que t'as transmise Amanda. Je sais aussi que fuir t'es douloureux... Mais, ces gens là sont bien trop dangereux, tu le sais bien...  
- Père... Je veux me battre !  
- Je le sais, Eillieen, je le sais. Tout comme tu connais leur force. Je ne dit pas que tu ne serai pas capable de leur tenir tête, mais, ta protection, ainsi que celle de William est tout ce qui m'apporte..  
- Et... Le Baroudeur ?  
- Bien sûr que ce bateau est important. Mais, le plus important, c'est vous. Et fuir est malheureusement la seule solution. J'ai déjà demandé à ton frère de changer le cap. Ne t'en fait pas, Eillieen, ne t'en fais pas.»

Eillieen, dite Eillie, soupira. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son père avait raison, mais, l'admettre ne lui ferait que trop souffrir. Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis regarda William, son grand frère assis à califourchon sur la proue du bateau, regardant l'horizon, avant de re regarder son père qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant auquel elle répondit furtivement sans grande conviction par un faible sourire.

« Je vois en tout cas que tu t'obstines à porter les vieux habits de ton frère..  
- Les jupons, c'est trop peu pratique, et porter un corsais, c'est faire une croix sur la respiration, répondit-elle en grimacent. En plus, ça me donne l'impression de faire partie du siècle dernier.. »

À ses paroles, le père de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un rire franc, ce qui eu pour effet de faire légèrement rougir la blonde, peu habituée à voir son père s'esclaffer de la sorte. Elle décida finalement d'aller voir William qui regardait toujours l'horizon. Elle prit donc congé de son père et se dirigea vers la proue du bateau.

« Un problème ? Lui fit son frère sans même baisser les yeux vers elle.  
- ... Pas spécialement...  
- Tu rigoles ? Je serais capable de détecter ta tristesse et ton anxiété à 100km à la ronde !  
- J' te trouve bien prétentieux... fit elle en un sourire  
- Allé, dis-moi donc ce qu'il y a... »

Eillie soupira, puis, regarda l'horizon, tendit que son frère tourna son regard vers elle. Et puis, après quelques secondes, elle se lança aux confidences.

« C'est juste que... Même si je sais que c'est la seule solution... Je... J'en ai plus qu'assez, de fuir... Je veux me-  
- Te battre, oui, ça on le sait tous... Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis toi-même, fuir est maintenant le dernier recourt que nous ayons. Crois-moi, moi aussi, j'aimerais me battre pour nos conviction ! Mais, non. La vie est dure, Eillie. On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on voudrait.  
- Tu m'énerve, à toujours avoir raison, grommela la jeune adolescente dans un soupir.  
- Eh, oui, que veux tu, je suis la voix de la raison !  
- Tes chevilles vont exploser, attention...  
- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, ricana William. Enfin. Si tu veux un conseil, retourne dans ta chambre, prend un bon bouquin ou une bonne douche, ou fais donc du piano. Tout ça te détendra.  
- Mouais.  
- Et arrête donc de fouiller dans mon armoire ! »

Comme toute réponse, William eu droit à un tirage de langue de la part de sa petite sœur, ce qui le fit sourire. Et puis, cette dernière suivit son conseil, et fit demi tour, pour retourner à ses appartements.

Deux heures plus tard, dans sa chambre, Eillie, maintenant plus détendue, était assise et accoudée a son piano, à chantonner des petites mélodies qu'elle accompagnait distraitement de quelques notes, quand soudain, un bruit sourd qu'elle n'aurait pu reconnaître se fit entendre sur le pont.  
Intriguée, elle décida de se rendre là-bas, sans faire le moindre bruit, et attrapa au passage, le poignard de combat que sa mère lui avait légué à sa mort, juste au cas où.  
Et puis, des éclats de voix. Et plus elle s'approchait de la porte menant au pont, mieux elle entendait ces fameuses voix.

« Non, William, je t'en pris, calme toi !  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, Willy, calme-toi, ricana une voix qu' Eillie ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Bande de lâches, pesta son grand frère.  
- Et fière de l'être, si ça peut me rendre riche ! »

Le souffle coupé, Eillie s'approcha de la porte, et l'entrouvrit afin de voir sans être vue, et la son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Les mercenaires. Ils les avaient rattrapés. Inconsciemment, Eillie serra un peu plus sa main sur son poignard, et s'apprêta à faire son apparition pour défendre ceux qu'elle aimait lorsqu'elle entendit son père

« Eillieen n'est pas ici ! Arrêtez ! »

À ces mots, Eillie sentie se figer. Son père et son frère tentaient tout deux de la protéger. Sachant ça, elle n'osa plus bouger, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle se ravisa, car elle savait que si elle se montrait, ces bandits se rendraient donc compte que son père et William leurs auraient mentit, et ils n'hésiterait pas une seconde à les tuer, comme pour les punir. Elle se contenta donc de suivre la conversation quelque peu rythmée qu'avait lieu sur le pont du Baroudeur.

« Vraiment ? Elle n'est pas ici ? Humpf ! J'en doute ! Comment cette entêtée d'enquiquineuse pourrait vous avoir abandonnés ?  
- Elle ne nous a pas abandonnés ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire son frère.  
- Uuuuh ? Dans ce cas, elle va revenir... Nous allons donc l'attendre !  
- Mais avant ça, allons aux cuisine, chercher de la bouffe, j'ai la dalle !  
- Moi aussi.  
- Très bien. Mais, ligotons-les, pour être sur qu'ils ne tenterons rien. »

Et les quatre mercenaires joignirent le geste à la parole, et attachèrent les deux hommes assis contre les rebords du bateaux. Et, la jeune fille eu la frayeur de voir les bandits se diriger tout droit vers elle. Elle se dépêcha alors de courir dans sa chambre pour s'y réfugier. Les cuisines étant placé avant les appartements, elle était à peu près sur d'y être à l'abri.  
Une fois certaine que ses ennemis étaient bien occupés aux cuisine, Eillie accouru sur le pont, et vint à la rencontre de ses proches.

« Père ! Will !  
- Eillie ! Tu vas biens ? Ils ne t'ont pas vu ? S'inquiéta William.  
- Non, non, ça va... Mais, et vous ?  
- Oh, nous allons bien, mon enfant, pour l'instant, tout du moins.  
- Père, ne parlez pas ainsi, je vous en prie ! Regardez ! J'ai le poignard de Maman... Je vais pouvoir défaire vos liens, pour que nous puissions nous enfuir, tous ensemble ! Fit-elle en sortant le l'arme de son fourreau, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Non, Eillie. Range-le.. Commença William.  
- Hein ?  
- William a raison, Eillie. Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, et enfuie-toi avec la chaloupe, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
- Qu-quoi ? Je ne... Je ne comprend pas... Père, pourquoi ?  
- Eillie, s'en ai trop tard, pour nous... Mais pas trop tard pour toi ! Je t'en pris... Ne perd pas de temps, a nous détacher... Ils risquent de revenir d'un moment a un autre... Je sais que cela sera dur, pour toi... Mais je te demande, mon enfant, de sauver ta vie !  
- Au détriment des vôtres ?  
- Je comprend ta douleur, Eillieen, mais, il le faut ! Et puis, il faudra bien que l'ont protège ce bon vieux Baroudeur, non ? Si nous nous enfuyons, se sera comme donner raison au Baron ! »

Eillie eut voulu répondre quelque chose, lorsque qu'ils entendirent des mercenaires dans le couloir. Eillie se retourna alors pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas la quand son frère repris la parole.

« Tu vois, de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas le temps de nous libérer.  
- Eillie, ma fille, mon ange, écoutes-nous... Je te le demande... Sauve ta vie, et enfuie-toi !  
- Et puis, vois le côté positif ! Toi qui à toujours voulu vivre d'aventure, comme une vrai Pirate, comme Maman ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! »

Toujours retournée, mais regardant le sol, Eillie réfléchit. Elle ne savait que faire. Son cerveaux lui ordonna de fuir, mais son cœur l'empêchait de bouger, la faisant hésiter. C'est finalement lorsque un deuxième éclat de voix se fit entendre qu'elle se décida. Elle se retourna alors vers son frère et son père, se leva, et pris la parole.

« Très bien. Mais, si vous pensez que c'est comme ça que vous vous débarrasserez de moi ! Foi de pirate ! Je vous retrouverai ! Vous, et le Baroudeur ! Mais, pas seule, non ! Je trouverais des compagnons digne de ce nom ! Des compagnons fort, très fort, qui terrasserons cet imbécile de Baron, et ces idiots de sous-fifres ! C'est une promesse que je vous fais !  
- Comme c'est émouvant ! » Fit une voix derrière elle.

A l'entente de cette voix, Eillie sursauta, tout en se retournant, et vit les quatre mercenaires ricanant devant elle. Elle leur adressa son regard le plus noir, et s'apprêtait à répliquer pour les provoquer, mais son père la devança.

« Eillieen ! Vite, dépêche-toi ! »

Et c'est cette simple phrase qui la ramena à la réalité. Après avoir hésité une ou deux secondes, la jeune blondinette se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put, vers la chaloupe de son frère amarrée à côté. Malheureusement, un des bandits ce mit en travers de son chemin. Elle fut donc obligée de s'arrêter, et, lorsque ce fut fait, en à peine trois secondes, elle se retrouva encerclée. Elle s'arma alors de son poignard fétiche, et couru vers le plus chétif des quatre hommes, et commença à l'affronter dans le seul but de pouvoir avancer vers la direction de la chaloupe. Le mercenaire ce laissa prendre au jeu sans s'apercevoir de rien, persuadé qu'elle se pensait juste plus forte que lui. Après quelques minutes de combat, Eillie était maintenant assez proche de sa voie de sortie pour y allé d'elle même. Elle poussa donc son adversaire dans les tonneaux de rhum et couru de toutes ces forces, évitant tant qu'elle pouvait les trois autres sous-fifre du Baron. Elle réussit finalement à être au bord du bateau, juste au dessus de la chaloupe. Elle grimpa sur le rebord du bateau, et lança un dernier regard a William et son père, avant de sauter, et de s'enfuir via le petit bateau.

« Adieu, ma fille... » Murmura son père tout en fixant l'endroit d'où sa progéniture avait sauter.

Eillie était maintenant a environs cent mètres du Baroudeur lorsqu'elle s'autorisa à regarder derrière elle, où elle pu apercevoir son père et son frère. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire en les voyant, sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. Mais vite, son sourire laissa la place à un regard d'effroi : Elle venait de voir le plus baraqué des mercenaires pointer sur eux... Ce qui semblait être... Un fusil... Elle n'en était pas sur, mais son soupçon se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit les coups de feu. Et puis, elle vit les corps de William et de son père s'effondrer au sol. Elle était certes loin, mais avait une excellente vue, qui était même hors du commun, et pouvait clairement voir le rouge qui s'imprégnait sur leurs vêtement. Elle eu un bon au cœur lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et, tremblante, tomba au sol, sur les genoux, fixant les deux corps, au loin. Et puis, sous le choque, elle se mit d'abord à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, avant de hurler son désespoir, tandis que les larmes et les sanglots arrivèrent par milliers.

Elle venait de perdre sous ses yeux ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

_Et voila ! Prologue terminé ! Alors, avis ?_  
_Vous retrouverez notre Jack adoré dès les premières lignes du premier chapitre !_  
_Enjoy ;)_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Et, une bouteille de rhum !

__

__

__

_Bonjour tout le monde :D Bienvenue dans le premier chapirtre de ma fiction sur Pirates des Caraïbes. Cette fois, Jack est bien là ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_

__

Bonne lecture !

_Pirates des Caraïbes Et la légende du Baroudeu__r - Chapitre 1_

Trois mois plus tard

« Et, en avant pour l' caboulot ( Nb : Bistrot marin ) ! J'ai bien besoin d' ma 'tite ration de Rhum, moi... » S'était exclamé le capitaine Jack Sparrow à l'intention de son second, Monsieur Gibbs, aussitôt que ceux-ci furent arrivés au port de Tortuga, a bord d'une petite goélette, remplaçant provisoire du célèbre Black Pearl, navire tant aimé de son capitaine, mais sans cesse volé par son ancien second, Hector Barbossa.  
- En avant ! Mais, après s'être rassasiés, Jack, il faudra bien partir à la recherche du Black Pearl !  
- Évidemment, pour qui me prend-tu, voyons ? Seulement, comment veux-tu que je sois apte à récupérer mon cher Pearl si je n'ai pas une seul cuve de rhum, ou de Tafia ( Nb : Boisson alcoolisée à base de Rhum. ), Uhm ? »  
- Euuuh'm... Et bien, euuuh...  
- Bien ! La question est donc réglée ! »

C'est c'est tout souriant pour l'un, et septique pour l'autre que les deux pirates se dirigèrent vers le premier caboulot qu'ils trouveraient. Chose pas très difficile, sachant Tortuga en regorgeait.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les deux compères en étaient tout deux a leurs 2eme bouteille de rhum, quand, soudainement Gibbs mit sa main sur la poignet de Jack , puis serra a en faire grimacer ce dernier.

« Hum, Gibbs, mon vieux, dis-moi, commença le Capitaine. Pourrais-je avoir l'immense honneur de savoir pourquoi une telle poigne ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, la seul réponse de son ami fut le resserrement de ses doigts. Le pauvre jack en gémit même un petit cris de douleur. Il eut alors la bonne idée de suivre le regard de son second en état second, et vit ce qui le rendait comme ça. Il eut un petit sourire grognard, puis lâcha :

« C'est cette gamine qui te met dans un tel état ? Eh ben, dis-moi, je ne te pensais pas comme ça, lui fit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.  
- Ne dites pas de bêtise, Jack, cette fille est le portrait craché d'une femme pirate, que j'ai connu, il y a bien longtemps !  
- Oh. Une femme que tu as aimé, je présume ?  
- Oh que oui ! Plus que tout !  
- Oula, grave erreur, mon ami, grave erreur, lui siffla Jack d'un faux air sombre et mystérieux.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant qu'une femme ! Surtout lorsqu'elle se sait aimée. Regarde ce bon vieux Davy, il en est la preuve.  
- Ouais, et bien en tout cas, je soupçonne cette fillette d'être sa petite ! Je me souviens qu'elle avait un bébé, quand je l'ai connu.  
- Oh. Eh bien, vu que tu n'as pas eu la femme, tente d'avoir la gamine ! En plus, t'as de la chance, elle est plutôt bien, pour une gamine... Elle à l'air d'avoir de très bons arguments, souffla le capitaine, en insistant bien sur le mot "arguments".  
- Non mais ça ne va pas, Jack ? Si mes souvenirs sont bon, cette fillette ne doit pas avoir plus de 20, 25 ans ! Alors quoi moi, j'en ai... ...  
- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, quel âge as-tu, mon bon vieux Gibbs ? Lui demanda le dreadeux, soudainement plus qu'intéressé.  
- Hum. Sans importance. Je vais la voir, histoire de vérifier que c'est bien elle. »

Et c'est ainsi que Gibbs quitta sa table pour à celle où la jeune fille buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de Rhum. De là où il était, Jack pouvait entendre son ami aborder la jeune fille. Il y porta donc une oreille distraite, s'intéressant plus à sa bouteille qu'aux deux autres.

« Hum, hésita Gibbs. Dis-moi, petite, ta mère ne s'appellerait pas Amanda Raleigh, par hasard ? »

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé cette phrase, le petit bout de femme releva la tête de son rhum pour regarder le pirate avec étonnement. Et puis, après le temps de la surprise passé, vint celui de la méfiance.

« Et vous êtres... ?  
- Ah, je m'appelle Gibbs ! Joshuamee Gibbs, s'exclama-t-il, en s'assaillent, ravis d'avoir deviné juste. J'ai connu votre mère, il y a bien longtemps, alors que vous n'étiez qu'un tout petit bébé... Nous nous sommes même aimés !  
- Vraiment ? Ce qui voudrait dire que feu ma mère était infidèle, ce qui ne me plairait pas trop. J'espère donc pour vous que vous me confondez avec ma défunte soeur, qui elle, est née d'un viol.  
- F-feu... Votre mère ? Elle est... ?  
- Oui. Morte, fit la jeune fille d'un ton désinvolte, avant de boire une gorgée de rhum.  
- Mais... Comment ? Balbutia le pauvre homme, sous le choc.  
- Tuée. Tout comme ma soeur, mon frère, et mon père. Oui. Morts, tous morts. J'aurai dû mourir aussi... Mais, je suis là. Je ne suis pas morte.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Pour notre rafiot. Tués pour un bateau, qu'on se transmettaient de père en fils, de mère en fille, de mère en fils, de père en fille... Si seulement je pourrais le récupérer... Mais j'peux pas ! Comment une femme saoul pourrait récupérer un bateau... S'il serait ici, encore... Mais je sais même pas où il est ! Si c'est pas malheureux ! Et le plus malheureux dans tout ça, c'est que je raconte toutes mes misères, comme une gueuse, a un parfait inconnu, tout ça parce qu'il me dit avoir connu ma mère... »

Gibbs ne dit plus rien pendants quelques secondes, assez attristé par l'état de la fille. Même s'il se disait qu'elle ne semblait pas saoul, malgré son parlé. Jack, quant à lui, fut un tantinet plus attentif à leur conversation, intrigué par les déblatération de la jeune fille. Mais, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant sa bouteille.  
Et puis, la jeune fille continua son monologue d'elle même.

« Mais pourquoi qu'il voulait ce bâtiment, ce maudit de Baron... Il fait pas partie d'la famille ! ... 'Tetre que je suis même pas au courant de tout l'histoire, en fin de compte... J'ai dû rater une calèche...  
- Et... Comment s'appelle ce bâtiment, si je puis me permettre ?  
- Le Baroudeur. »

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ce nom, Jack recracha tout le rhum qu'il venait de boire, avant d'avaler de travers le peu qui était resté dans sa bouche, et se pris d'une grosse quinte de toux. Une fois celle-ci terminé, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. Et surtout Gibbs et la gamine. Il leur fit alors son plus beau sourire avant de s'expliquer.

« Il y avait... Une mouche... Dans ma bouche... Enfin, dans mon Rhum. Hum. Oui, une vilaine mouche. Héhé.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que mon Rhum est pas bon ? Lui demanda d'un air menaçant le grand et costaud patron du caboulot, regardant Jack d'un regard noir.  
- Moi ? Oh, mais non, voyons, qu'allez-vous donc vous imaginer ! J'adore les mouches... Et... J'adore le rhum ! Tout comme je vous adore, mon gars, lui fit il avec un sourire, avant de s'adresser à tout l'assistance : Je vous adore tous ! Toi aussi, chérie, fit-il ensuite a une catin, a quelques tables de la sienne, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et un sourire charmeur. Vive le Rhum, vive la piraterie !  
- Hum, mouais... Tu fais bien, mon gars.  
- A votre bon plaisir... »

Et puis, après cette belle scène, tous retournèrent à leurs occupation, et Gibbs se re-retourna vers la jeune fille, tout en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux aux ciel. « Sacré Jack », se disait-il.

« Que comptez-vous faire, pour votre bateau ?, lui demanda-t-il ensuite.  
- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis seule contre ces hommes !  
- Oh, mais, non, t'es pas seule, petite, fit une voit derrière eux.  
- Jack ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
- Nous allons t'aider, trésor, déclara le capitaine du Black Pearl, tout en s'asseyant nonchalamment à leurs côtés.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda la jeune fille, septique.  
- J'adore secourir les damoiselles en détresse, lui fit il avec un sourire charmeur. Mon côté chevaleresque, peut-être...  
- Mouais... Et, comment comptez-vous m'aider, Monsieur... ?  
- Sparrow. Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et toi, gamine, ton nom c'est... ?  
- Eillieen. Eillieen Amanda Carter.  
- Eh bien Eillieen, puis-je te poser une question ?

- Allez-y ?  
- Sais-tu où se trouve ton bateau ? Ou celui qui te l'a dérobé ? ... Tiens, nous avons quelque chose en commun, toi et moi, moi et toi...  
- Non, je ne saurais répondre ni a la première, ni a la dernière question, lui répondit Eillieen tout en haussant un sourcil.  
- Oh. Voilà qui est problématique.  
- Et en quoi ça l'est, Capitaine ? Lui demanda son second.  
- Dis-moi, jeune Eillieen, lui fit Jack, tout en ignorant superbement Gibbs. Quel est... Ton souhait le plus chère ? Souffla-t-il ensuite à la jeune femme, de son habituel ton énigmatique.  
- Mon... Souhait le plus cher ? Répéta-elle, surprise, tendis que Gibbs eut marmonné un "Oh non", ayant compris que son Capitaine avait surement une nouvelle magouille en tête.  
- Oui, chérie, ton souhait le plus cher. Ce que tu désir plus plus au monde...  
- Quel question idiote ! C'est de retrouver mon bâtiment, bien sur !  
- "Bien sur", dis-tu ? Mais, en es-tu vraiment certaine ?  
- Évidemment !  
- C'est vrai, ce mensonge ?  
- Ce n'est pas un mensonge !  
- T'en ai certaine ?  
- Mais bien sur, que j'en suis certaine, vous m'énervez, avec ces questions ! Je désire retrouver mon bien le plus précieux, et ça plus que tout au monde !  
- Bien ! » S'exclama le Capitaine, apparemment satisfait de la réponse.

Il fourra alors aussitôt sa main dans sa poche, et en sortit son compas, qu'il mit dans les mains de la jeune fille, tout en l'ouvrant.

« Ceci, Trésor, est un compas. Un peu déboussolé pour l'instant comme tu peux le remarquer. Ce que je voudrai, c'est que tes jolis yeux fixent la jolie aiguille qui tournoyotte joliment, tout en repensant a toute la jolie conversation qu'on viens d'avoir. Tu ferais ça pour moi, dis ? »

La jeune fille regarda le pirate quelques secondes, et puis, se concentra sur se compas, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle repensa a sa mère, et sa soeur. Et puis son père et son frère. Et a tous les moments, bons, comme mauvais, qu'elle avait passé au bord du Baroudeur. Et, d'un seul coup, l'aiguille s'arrêta. Mais, n'indiquait pas le nord.

« Il est détraqué, votre compas, il viens de s'arrêter, mais n'indique pas le Nord !  
- Pourquoi indiquerait-il une direction que nous ne recherchons pas, hein ? Allé, fait donc moi voir ça, lui répondit-il tout en faisant signe de lui montrer le compas.  
- Vous êtes bizarre.  
- J'te r'mercie, chérie ! Mmh. Sud-Ouest, hein ? Très bien, allons-y, mes amis !  
- Quoi, maintenant ? S'étonna Gibbs.  
- Oui, maintenant ! »

Les trois (jeunes?) gens partirent donc dehors, en essayant de se faire petit pour Jack, celui-ci ne comptant absolument pas payer pour ce qu'il avait bu. Une fois dehors, celui-ci remarqua les vêtements masculins de la jeune fille, ce qui lui rappela fortement Elizabeth.

« Dis-moi, trésor... commença-t-il. Est-ce une mode, chez les jeunes donzelles en manque d'aventures, de porter des vêtements de mâles ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Lui demanda Eillieen.  
- Que tu serais bien mieux en robe, poupée.  
- Je n'aime pas les robes. C'est lourd, et inconfortable. De plus, continua-t-elle d'un air triste, ces vêtements sont les seuls effets qu'il me reste de mon frère...  
- Oh, tu es donc une nostalgique... C'est très mauvais, ça, pour les pirates.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est-à-dire que qui dit "nostalgie d'un mort", dit "vengeance lorsqu'on trouve son assassin." S'il y a assassin. Et, qui dit " vengeance lorsqu'on trouve son assassin", dit "combat acharné". Et, c'est très mauvais, ça, les combats acharnés.  
- Seriez-vous du genre a fuir les combats comme un lâche, Mr Sparrow ?  
- C'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Mais, tu peux m'appeler Jack...  
- Vous ne répondez pas a ma question Jack, lui fit-elle en insistant sur le Jack.  
- Eh bien, je ne dirais pas que je fuis lâchement les combats. Disons que je les fuis pour préserver ma vie...  
- Mais, être pirate, n'est-ce pas justement être près à la risquer ?  
- Je ne suis pas un Pirate ordinaire, lui répondit le capitaine du Black Pearl, accompagné d'un sourire assuré.  
- Ça, j'avais remarqué... Marmonna-t-elle pour elle même, en regardant de nouveau droit devant elle.  
- Ah, les femmes... » Soupira ledit pirate pas ordinaire, d'un air faussement las.

Arrivés devant la goélette, et en voyant celle-ci, Eillieen eut un rictus dédaigneux, puis, se tourna vers le capitaine, pour lui lancer, d'un air moqueur ;

« Et c'est ça, votre bateau, Capitaine ? Vous allez aller loin, comme ça !  
- Non, trésor, ça, c'est un simple rafiot de remplacement. Mon bateau, le grand et beau et fort et unique et célèbre Black Pearl est... Ailleurs...  
- "Ailleurs" ?  
- Oui, parfaitement. Dérobé une fois de plus par un idiot qui croit que mon bâtiment est le sien. Alors que je sais que c'est le mien, vu que c'est moi le Capitaine ! »

Eillieen ne put qu' hausser les sourcils à une telle réponse. Et puis, Jack l'invita a monter à bord, ce qu'elle fit. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait aussitôt être rejoint des deux hommes, elle vu le capitaine se faire amener un peu à l'écart par son second. « C'est vrai qu'il a été silencieux, depuis tout à l'heure... Peut-être que je dérange ? ... Bah, tant pis pour lui » ce dit-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers la proue du navire.  
Durant ce temps, du côté de Jack et de Gibbs...

« Jack, je pourrais savoir ce que tu as en tête ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on l'aide ?  
- Eh bien, qu'y a t-il, mon cher Gibbs, ne veux-tu pas aider la chair de la chair de ta défunte bien-aimée ? -Silence de Gibbs- A moins ... que cette dite Bien-aimée t'ai larguée... Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on l'aide... Et pourquoi tu ne porte pas les femmes dans ton cœur... Serait-il brisé ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Se... Là n'est pas le problème, mais... Et le Black Pearl ?  
- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne sera pas très loin, déclara le pirate d'un air mystérieux.  
- Mmh, mouais, tu as encore quelque chose en tête... Mais il n'y a pas que ça !  
- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Avoir une femme a bord porte malheur !  
- Ah, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, mon cher Gibbs... Tu sais, si seulement Dieu pouvait m'accorder un shilling à chaque superstition que tu déblatères, je réussirais très certainement à réunir autant d'or qu'il y en a à l'Ile de la Muerta, et ça, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire " Yo ho " !... Tous nos voyages en compagnie d'Anamaria, Tia Dalma, et autres Elizabeth ne t'ont-ils pas enlevé cette idée de la tête ?  
- Ben, non, au contraire, tout cela me l'a consolidée !  
- Aaaah, tu ne changera jamais, Joshuamee Gibbs. Dommage pour toi, d'ailleurs, car ma décision est prise ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, nous avons une donzelle qui nous attend. »

__

_Yohohoho ! Et une bouteille de Rhum :D !_  
_Alors, vos avis =) ?_

__

_Enjoy !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Demiportion à la flotte !

__

_Et voici voilà le deuxième chapitre :D_

__

Bonne lecture à vous tous ;)

Encore et toujours, Pirates des Caraïbes n'est -malheureusement- pas à moi :). C'est à Disney. Les veinards ...

****

P******irates des Caraïbes Et la légende du Baroudeu****r - Chapitre 2**

Trois jour passèrent depuis que les trois protagonistes eurent pris la mer. Et cela faisait maintenant trois jours que la jeune Eillieen retournait dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginable une question qui lui trottait, ou même galopait dans la tête : Pourquoi ce Jack Sparrow voulait-il l'aider ? Il lui avait dit plutôt que c'était par simple esprit chevaleresque, mais, ayant pu voir sa personnalité, et ayant avoir pu entendre sommes rumeurs à propos du pirate avant leur rencontre lui laissait entrevoir que ce n'était pas l'exact vérité.  
Accoudée au pavois de la proue du bateau, Eillieen réfléchissait. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit même pas le pirate qui lui faisait se poser tant de question prendre place à ses côtés.

« Alors, Poulette, on rêvasse ? »

La jeune fille réprima un sursaut, et tourna la tête vers le Capitaine, qui fixait la mer. Elle le regarda, silencieuse, durant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un léger soupir, et de déclarer :

« De choses et d'autre. Entre autre, je me demandais pourquoi vous teniez tant à m'aider. J'ai beau y réfléchir, et vous trouver des excuses, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose, derrière tout ça.  
- Oh, donc c'est de moi, le fruit de vos pensées, vous m'en voyez ravit, ironisa le pirate.  
- Je vous demanderai d'ôter se sourire pervers de votre visage, et de répondre à ma question : Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider ?  
- Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit, Gamine, j'adore-  
- Sauver les damoiselles en détresse, oui, ça, j'avais compris, mais, n'y a-t-il pas une autre raison ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, mon cœur, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Mouais » marmonna la jeune fille comprenant qu'elle n'aurait la réponse à sa question qu'en laissant faire la suite des évènements.

Elle quitta alors Jack pour rejoindre Monsieur Gibbs, qui lui était à la coque du bateau. Seulement, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle remarqua quelque chose dans l'eau qui lui sembla être... Un corps humain. Après un haut le cœur, elle courra vers le pavois, et se pencha contre celui-ci pour mieux voir ce qui semblait être un jeune garçon, d'environs 14, 15 ans. Elle marmonna quelques mots, puis se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Monsieur Gibbs ! S'écria-t-elle, alarmée. Un homme à la mer !  
- Comment ça, "un homme à la mer"... souffla-t-il pour lui même, avant de s'approcher de la fille. C'est pas un homme, ça, c'est une demi-portion !  
- Je ne vois pas de différence à cela ! Il faut le secourir !  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jack, arrivant de son habituel pas nonchalant, ayant entendu les cris de la jeune fille.  
- Demi-portion à la flotte.  
- Oh. Et alors ?  
- Comment-ça, "et alors" ? Il faut le sauver !  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il risque de mourir !  
- C'est pas une raison, ça... »

Indignée par les paroles du pirate, la jeune fille se tourna vers son second, espérant trouver soutien, mais, elle n'eut pas ce qu'elle voulu...

« C'est que... Hésita Gibbs, ayant compris ce qu'espérait la jeune fille. C'est peut-être un ennemi...  
- Mais il ne doit avoir seulement 14 ans ! Se scandalisa Eillieen, en se tournant vers Jack.  
- On est jamais trop prudent ! » déclara celui-ci, tout sourire.

Eillieen regarda les deux pirates, plus qu'insurgée par leurs propos. Et puis, elle regarda le corps du garçon qui s'éloignait de plus en plus avant de prendre sa décision.

« Très bien. Puis ce qu'aucun de vous deux voulez agir en homme, je vais devoir me jeter à l'eau, au sens propre, comme au figuré. »

Pour ensuite courir au plus près du corps, grimper le pavois, et s'élancer dans les flots. Mr Gibbs alla vite voir se sauvetage rocambolesque, tandis que Jack, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, préférant suivre l'action de loin. Et puis, Eillieen ré-arriva tout en transportant le garçon en essayant de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

« Mr Gibbs, aidez-moi a le remonter...  
- Hein ? Ah, euh... Oui ! » Fut la seule chose que le second de Sparrow réussit à prononcer, trop abasourdit par le geste de la jeune fille.

Une fois chose faite, Gibbs déposa le jeune garçon à terre, sur le dos, puis Eillieen prit son pouls.

« Je sens des battements... Dieu merci, il n'est pas mort !  
- C'est bien, Poulette, tu viens d'accomplir la bonne action de la journée, fit le Capitaine en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Seulement, tu oublies une chose, gamine. Et une chose essentielle.  
- Et quelle chose, Mr Sparrow ?  
- JE suis le Capitaine de se rafiot. C'est donc moi qui commende, ici, et il se trouve que je ne veux pas de ce gamin. Alors jetez le à l'eau, tant qu'il en ai encore tant.  
- Vous aussi, vous semblez oublier quelque chose d'important, Jack. Vous oubliez que je ne fais absolument pas partie de votre équipage, ce qui veux dire que je ne suis absolument pas sous vos ordre. Alors que vous soyez Capitaine, Coq, ou simple mousse, cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai un garçon a réanimer. »

Et puis, la jeune fille joignit le geste à la parole et entreprit un massage cardiaque, accompagné de bouche à bouche. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le jeune homme se réveilla en même temps qu'il recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Et puis, il vit Eillieen, Jack et Gibbs, qu'il regarda a tour de rôle.

« Où... Où suis-je... ?  
- En sécurité, lui répondit Eillieen d'un ton bienveillant.  
- Ça, trésor, c'est pas sûr.  
- Vous, vous vous taisez, fit-elle à l'intention de Jack.  
- Vous êtes des pirates ?, demanda le jeune homme.  
- Parfaitement, gamin. Des pirates méchants et sanguinaires. Alors tu ferais bien de sauter par dessus bord, si tu veux pas finir en chair à pâté !  
- Je vous ai dit de vous taire, Jack ! N'écoutes pas cet idiot. Ces deux là sont des pirates. Pour moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Quel est ton nom ?  
- John. Jonathan Railler.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et d'où viens tu ?  
- On s'en fiche, de savoir d'où il vient, vu qu'on sait où il va finir.. marmonna Jack.  
- Et, où est-ce qu'il va finir ?, lui demanda son second.  
- Avec les requins.  
- Jack ! S'indigna Eillieen. Vous êtes ignoble !  
- Pirate, rectifia le Capitaine.  
- Eh bien, Monsieur le Pirate, au lieu de déblatérer vos horreurs, rendez-vous utile, et allez donc me chercher du rhum, de l'eau chaude, et des bandages. Il est blessé.  
- Du RHUM ? S'exclama Jack, scandalisé. Et pourquoi du Rhum ? MON rhum, en plus de ça !  
- A moins que vous n'ayez de l'alcool sous une autre forme, se sera du rhum.  
- J'ai du Tafia !  
- Ce n'est pas assez alcoolisé, ça ne marchera pas.  
- Mais c'est mon rhum !  
- Ça, j'avais compris, espèce d'alcoolique ! Gibbs ! Pouvez-vous m'apporter tout ça ?  
- Pas question, fit Jack. Gibbs, je t'ordonne de ne pas obéir à la gamine !  
- Euuh, oui, Capitaine !  
- Mais il faut le soigner !  
- Certainement pas avec du rhum.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, on oublie le rhum. Mais au moins, allez chercher l'eau chaude et les bandage !  
- Gibbs ?  
- Oui, capitaine ?  
- Cache le rhum. -Eillieen roula des yeux- Et va chercher tout ce qu'elle dit.  
- Oui, capitaine !  
- Enfin un semblant d'humanité dans vos actes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs revint avec tout ce qu'avait demander Eillieen. Celle-ci soigna alors le jeune Jonathan qui lui regardait -admirait ?- sa sauveuse faire. Une fois chose faite, le garçon se redressa.

« Je vous remercie, fit-il à l'attention de Eillieen. Vous m'avez sauvé.  
- Mais de rien. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit d'où tu venais ?  
- Je suis fils d'un marchant maritime. Notre bateau a été pillé et ravagé par des flibustiers. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens...  
- Oh... Je suis désolée pour toi...  
- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faite pas. Et... Votre nom ?  
- Eillieen. Eillieen Amanda Carter, de mon nom complet. Enchantée, Mr Railler.  
- De même » fit-il dans un faible sourire.

Eillieen répondit à son sourire, puis se tourna vers Jack.

« Où pourrait-il se reposer ?  
- Tu sembles oublier qu'il n'est pas le bienvenue...

- Vous semblez oublier que je m'en fiche complétement, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.  
- Tu es tenace, trésor... Il n'a qu'a aller dans la cale, abdiqua-t-il.  
- Merci, Jack. »

Elle aida ensuite John à se lever, et à marcher vers la cave. Arrivés là-bas, elle le déposa sur une brosse bote de paille.

« Désolée pour le confort, ce n'est pas vraiment ça...  
- Mais ce n'est rien, cela me suffira largement. Je vous remercie de vous être opposé à ce pirate, pour moi.  
- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas très difficile de s'opposer à lui.  
- Mais, c'est un pirate, qui semble sanguinaire, et sans foi ni loi !  
- Sans foi ni loi, ça, peut-être, quoi qu'il respect surement le code d'honneur des pirates, mais, sanguinaire, ça ne va pas avec sa personnalité. Il serait plus du genre à éviter tout contact avec le sang, crois-moi.  
- Vous semblez proches, tout les deux...  
- Ah bon ? Je ne trouve pas... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
- La façon familière dont vous vous parlez... De plus, vous l'appelez par son prénom...  
- Tu sais, pour moi, étant donné que j'ai été élevée et par une pirate, et par un aristocrate, je suis habituée à toutes les manières de parler. Je sais m'adapter aux personne en face de moi. Jack est un pirate, alors je m'adresse à lui en tant que pirate. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Je crois que je comprend.  
- C'est bien. Maintenant, il faut te reposer, John. Dormir te fera du bien.  
- Avec ce que je viens de vivre, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand chose, souffla le garçon l'air triste.  
- Je comprend... C'est embêtant...  
- Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?  
- Bien-sûr. Vas-y.  
- Eh bien, hésita-t-il. Cela va peut-être vous sembler idiot, mais... Pourriez-vous... Me chanter une chanson ?  
- Te chanter... Une chanson ? Répéta la jeune femme, surprise.  
- Il se trouve que ma mère avait l'habitude de le faire, lorsque j'étais trop préoccupé pour dormir, mais... Laissez tomber. Il est vrai que c'est ridicule..  
- Non, fit-elle aussi-tôt. Non, ce n'est pas ridicule ! J'étais juste surprise, car, il se trouve que j'avais moi-même l'habitude de chanter les chansons qu'écrivait ma soeur, pour mes parents. Alors je serais très heureuse de te rendre ce service.  
- Vraiment ? Je vous remercie...  
- Mais de rien... Seulement, petit problème... J'avais l'habitude de chanter mes chansons au piano...  
- Il y a une guitare, juste ici, lui fit remarqué le jeune homme en pointant du doigt le vieil instrument.  
- Tient, c'est vrai, répondit-elle, surprise. Elle devait surement appartenir au véritable propriétaire de ce bateau. Je vois mal Monsieur Gibbs ou même Jack armés d'une guitare, autrement que la tenant par le manche, pour frapper quelqu'un, continua-t-elle, dans un petit rire, tout en allant chercher ladite guitare. Bien, Je pense que ça va le faire... fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut assise avec elle. Je me lance.

( parce que c'est mieux, de pouvoir l'écouter chanter :D  
www . youtube .com/watch?v=gf73NNR36fk )

Mes humeurs s'obstinent à tourner sans moi  
Tant pis je ferai sans la langue de bois  
Le bruit des autres ne me dérange pas  
S'ils arrêtent leurs belles légendes  
Et prennent la peine de marcher droit

Vole vole vole  
Petite coccinelle  
Laisse-moi compter tes vies sur tes ailes  
Toi qui n'as jamais vu ta colère dis-moi  
Dis-moi comment faire comme toi

Mes idées fusent de tous les côtés  
Mais je les refuse à longueur de journée  
Rien que des bêtises et la même hantise  
De céder aux gourmandises  
Que me met la vie sous le nez

Vole vole vole  
Petite coccinelle  
Laisse-moi compter tes vies sur tes ailes  
Toi qui n'as jamais vu ta colère dis-moi  
Dis-moi comment faire comme toi

Et moi qui me croyais si paradoxale  
Je me sens vexée quand on me dit normale  
Malgré les efforts pour ignorer leurs dires  
De m'être préparée au pire  
N'a peut-être rien arrangé

Vole vole vole  
Petite coccinelle  
Laisse-moi m'accrocher au bout de tes ailes  
Toi qui n'as jamais vu ta colère dis-moi  
Dis-moi comment faire comme toi  
Dis-moi comment faire comme toi »

Eillieen termina les dernières notes à la guitare, elle-même maintenant plus apaisée. Et puis, elle la posa doucement au sol, à ses côté, et releva la tête en direction de John.

« Vous avez une voix magnifique...  
- Je te remercie. Mais, cela n'a pas aidé. Tu es encore éveillé.  
- Peux-être, mais, je me sens plus calme à présent, il n'est plus qu'une question d'une heure ou deux avant que je m'endorme. Peut-être même moins.  
- Et bien, tu m'en vois ravie. Je te laisse te reposer.  
- Merci, Mademoiselle Carter.  
- Je pense qu'«Eillieen» pourra suffire.  
- Très bien, Eillieen. »

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis sortit de la cale. Elle ferma la porte, puis eut la surprise de voir Jack, adossé, bras croisés devant elle.

« Encore vous. N'aurais-je donc jamais un seul instant de répit, fit-elle doucement.  
- J' t' ai manqué, hein ?  
- Pas le moins du monde.  
- Alors, trésor, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire quand le gamin passera à l'attaque ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Allons, allons. Il me semble évident qu'il tente de vous séduire. Ne me dites pas, Milady que vous n'avez rien remarqué, expliqua le pirate d'un ton ironique.  
- Et, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Eh bien, trésor, la manière dont il te parle. Un simple fils de marchant ne parle pas comme ça, habituellement.  
- Alors pour vous, lorsqu'un homme ou un jeune homme est respectueux, gentil et poli auprès d'une femme, c'est forcément qu'il veut la séduire ?, résuma Eillieen. Si c'est le cas, vous êtes vraiment bien bas, Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et même dans l'éventualité ou vous auriez raison... En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il, uhm ? »

Eillieen marqua une pause, attendant la réponse de Jack, qui ne vint pas. Elle continua alors qu'une voix sarcastique.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, monsieur Sparrow ?  
- T'aimerais, hein, chérie » répondit-il d'un air à la fois charmeur et nonchalant.

La jeune fille soupira tout en secouant la tête et en montant les yeux aux ciels, tout en remontant vers la coque du bateau. Jack la regarda partir, toujours avec le même air qu'il avait prit, puis, tout en se retournant vers la porte, déclara d"une voix assurée

« Elle est folle de moi... »

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cale à la volé et que crier :

« Alors moussaillon ! On dort ?  
- Plus maintenant, en tout cas...  
- Ah, les jeunes, soupira-t-il, faussement blasé. Toujours à se plaindre... »

Et puis, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune John, Jack s'assit sur la botte de paille, gênant donc évidemment le garçon.

« Alors, la forme ? Fit-il ensuite.  
- Comme-ci cela vous intéressait...  
- Ouh ! Fit-il faussement choqué et attristé. Tu me déçois, petit ! Moi qui avait de si grand et beau projets pour toi...  
- Je ne veux pas de vos projet.  
- Vraiment ? C'est d'accord, tu ne les suivras pas.  
- C'est vrai ? Demanda le garçon, suspicieux.  
- Oh, mais oui. Il y a toujours les requins, si tu ne veux pas de ce que je prévois pour toi.  
- Eillieen ne sera pas d'accord !  
- Sache gamin, fit le capitaine avec un sourire plus que sadique, que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai laissé cette gamine te soigner et te mener ici que tu te reposes pour avoir la paix sur ce rafiot de remplacement, que j'en ai pour autant laissé mon âme de pirate... J'ai toujours aimé le supplice de la planche... continua-t-il ensuite, rêveur. Sauf bien sûr que c'est moi qui suit dessus...  
- Alors pourquoi faites-vous donc aux autre ce que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous fasse ?  
- parce que je suis pirate, Gamin !  
- Je déteste les pirates...  
- Huum, eh bien, dommage pour toi, gamin, parce que tu vas en devenir un !  
- Quoi ? Il n'en ai pas question !  
- Oh, que si. Il se trouve que mon Black Pearl aurait grandement besoin d'un nouveau mousse.  
- Le Black Pearl ? Vous avez nommé cette goélette comme le célèbre navire pirate ? Vous êtes pathétique...  
- Sache, petit vaurien, que JE suis le capitaine du célèbre Black Pearl. Ce rafiot ne sert que d'intermédiaire.  
- Je ne vous crois pas du tout. Il est dit que le capitaine du Black Pearl est l'un des Grands Seigneurs des Pirates...  
- Ce que je suis. Et je compte bien retrouver MON bateau, et l'autre imbécile qui s'obstine à me le dérober... Mais... Dis-moi, gamin... Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, pour quelqu'un qui dit détester les pirates...  
- Ce n'est pas... Que... Je... Uhm...  
- Bien, il semble que la question est donc réglée, conclu Jack dans un sourire de vainqueur. A partir de maintenant, gamin, tu as l'honneur d'être le Mousse du Célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow !  
- Vous êtes Jack Sparrow ?  
- Eh oui. La vie est bien faite, hein ? »

Et, sans rien dire de plus, Jack s'en alla, d'un pas sautillant, vers le pont du bateau, laissant un Jonathan assez abasourdit. Le capitaine comptait fêter son nouveau mousse avec une bonne bouteille de Rhum, mais, ce n'était sans compter Monsieur Gibbs et l'étrange mer sur laquelle ils naviguaient...

_Tadaaam ! Et voila !_  
_Alors, heureux ;) ?_

Pour ce qui est de la chanson, elle est de Little ! Des mélodies super, une voix magnifique, des paroles géniales... Je vous la cnseille vraiment ! Perso, je suis fan ;)

_Enjoy !_


End file.
